User blog:Imhungry4444/Don Krieg vs. Arlong
Here you go guys, don krieg vs. arlong(remember, this is before luffy kicked their asses) On the Dreadnaught Sabre, krieg is sitting in his room looking at a wanted poster of arlong: Krieg: GIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gin rushes into the room* Gin: yes captain Krieg:*shows the poster to gin* Who the hell is this guy? Gin: Thats Arlong sir. Krieg: I know that you idiot, but why does he have a higher bounty than me? Gin: well........... Krieg: GO ON, SPIT IT OUT. Gin: well, he was a former member of the sunny pirates. Krieg:*in surprise* WHAT? this fishman scum has a higher bounty than me? WHERE IS HE?!!!!!!!! Gin: our intel tells us he is on Cocoyasi Village. Krieg: Cocoyashi huh? good. GET THE FLEET READY. WE'RE GOIN TO COCOYASHI VILLAGE!!!!!!!! Gin: but sir, i thought we were heading off to the grand line? Krieg: that can wait. for now i have to make sure i left east blue as the most powerful pirate in this retched sea. Gin: YES SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kriegs fleet of 50 ships sail off to cocoyashi village* *at arlong park* Fishman: CAPTAIN ARLONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arlong: what is it? Fishman: a giant fleet of 50 ships is heading straight for us. Arlong: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuurobi: it cant be the navy. they dont have that many ships around here. Hachi: i heard a pirate named Don Krieg has amassed a giant fleet, but i heard he was in the grand line. Arlong: krieg aye? i know him.*gets out of his chair* FISHMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PREPARE FOR COMBAT!!!!!!!!!!! Fishmen: YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the arlong pirates head to the shores of cocoyashi village* *on the Dreadnaught Sabre* Pirate:*looking through a telescope* THERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Krieg: finally, KRIEG PIRATES ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arlong: get that cow over here. Fishman: yes sir *out of nowhere a giant sea cow comes out of the water in front of the on coming pirate ships and destroys them* Pirate: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!!!!!!!!!! Krieg: DONT GET FLUSTERED, DIVISIONS 1 THROUGH 10 TAKE OUT THAT COW. THE REST OF YOU, ATTA.......... BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ships around krieg start to explode underwater and begin to sink* Kreig: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!!!!!!!!!! Gin: IT MUST BE THOSE DAMN FISHMAN!!!!!!!!! ?????: Mizu-deppo(water gun) *a shot of water is fired at gin but gin jumps out of the way making the water shot go through the ship* Krieg: GIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!!!! Gin: sir? Krieg: because of you, we have a hole in the ship now. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! *from under the ship arlong shoots out from the bottom* Arlong: now you've got two holes Krieg: so your arlong? Arlong: whos askin? Krieg: Dangan(gun array) *krieg flips open the mantles on his armor to reveal 10 gun barrels, then takes out two dual-pistols and proceeds to pump arlong full of lead* Krieg:*continuously firing at arlong* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!! *out of the firing smoke, arlongs fist comes out and punches krieg in the face sending him flying* Arlong: your petty toys cant hurt me human. Krieg:*getting up* bastard Arlong: Shark on Darts *Arlong shoots at krieg like a torpedo with his unbreakable nose* Pirate: CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Krieg: Kaen Hosha(flamethrower) *krieg activates a wrist mounted flamethrower and fires it at the one coming arlong* Krieg: TAKE THAT FISHMAN SCU...................WHAT?!!!!!!!! *arlong shoots right through the flames and goes right into kriegs chest* Arlong:*with his nose barely piercing kriegs chest* DAMMIT Krieg:*with arlongs nose stuck in his chest armor* thats wont do anything, not while im wearing my Wootz-Ko no Yoroi(Wootz Steel Armor) Arlong: bastard Krieg: now i think ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GO!!!!!!!!!! *with diamonds embedded on the gauntlets, krieg attempts to punch arlong* Arlong: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!!!!!!!!! Krieg: WHAT? *with his nose stuck in kriegs chest, arlong picks krieg up in the air using just his nose and slams him down with force* Krieg: GHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arlong:*finally pulling his nose out* SHAAAAHAHAHA, you humans are so pathetic. you actually though you stood a chance against me. SHAAAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!*pulls his leg up and gets ready to stomp krieg* now you die *arlong sends a stomp onto the downed krieg* Krieg: HAAAAA *krieg pulls out a cape with spikes on one side* *arlong stomps onto the spiked caped* Arlong: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*falls to the ground holding his bleeding foot* YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!! Krieg:*getting up with blood coming out of his mouth* HAHA HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT, FISHMAN SCUM?!!!!!!!!! Arlong:*letting go of his still bleeding foot* your gonna pay for that. Krieg: is that right? let me pay you with........NEEDLES!!!!!!!!!!!! *Krieg fires stakes out of his shoulder-plates in a machine gun-like fashion at the downed arlong* Arlong:*jumping out of the way* FUCK!!!!!!!! Krieg:*firing at arlong wherever he goes* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arlong: THATS IT!!!!!!!! Krieg:*stops firing* huh? Arlong: SHARK ON TOOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Arlong opens his mouth and starts spinning towards krieg* Krieg: HA, too easy *krieg again pulls out the spiked cape and covers himself with it* Krieg: GIMMIE YOUR BEST SH.......... BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *arlong hits krieg, even though hes covered in spikes, and bites down on him with his teeth going through his cape and armor* Krieg: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!(thats impossible, theres no way he should be able to break through my armor) *arlong now picks krieg up with his mouth and starts to spin around, then letting him go, sending him into the back of his ship in a huge explosion* Arlong:*spitting out blood* bwa, humans taste like trash. Krieg: Modoku Gas Dan MH5(Deadly Poison Gas Bomb: MH5) *krieg fires a a bomb containing extremely potent deadly poison gas* Arlong: what now? *upon impact it creates a very large cloud of poison* Arlong:*covering his mouth* what the hell? Krieg:*walking out of the back of the ship with a gas mask on* Im done playing with you. NOW WE FIND OUT WHO IS THE STRONGEST OF EAST BLUE!!!!!!!!!!! *krieg takes his shoulder plates off and puts them together forming a spear* Krieg: Daisenso(Mighty Battle Spear) Arlong:*still on the poison cloud, and covering his mouth* (so thats what this is all about, he wants to see who is the strongest pirate in east blue huh? well) IM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO A WORTHLESS HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the shout that arlong makes clears and sends the poison cloud away* Arlong: now....huh? *krieg is in front of arlong with his spear up in the air* Krieg: YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! Arlong: I DONT THINK SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *krieg swings down upon arlong with the top of his spear* Arlong: RAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *arlong catches the top of the spear with his mouth* Krieg: idiot Arlong:*with the spear in his mouth* huh? *the top of the spear suddenly explodes in arlongs face* Krieg: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*trying to take his spear back but it wont budge* huh? *as the smoke clears arlong is still a hold of kriegs spear with his mouth* Krieg: IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *arlong then starts to spin krieg with the spear in his mouth, around and around and around until jumping up and slamming the spinning krieg down onto the ship, making the ship explode in the process* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the Dreadnaught Sabre is obliterated, with pieces flying left and right* Pirates: CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gin with the unconscious krieg on his back jumps onto the neighboring ship* Gin: GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pirate: YES SIR!!! Arlong:*jumping behind gin* i dont think so. Gin:*turns around and drops kreig while pulling out his tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls the size of cannonballs* SHIT!!!!!!!! Arlong:*with his fishman friends coming behind him* now im gonna finish the j............ *arlong suddenly falls unconscious* Fishman: CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!! Chew:*picking up arlong* captain took heavy damage in his battle but suppressed it just so he can win. Gin: lets call it a day. i think we can both agree to that Kuurobi: NO WAY, we're gonna kill you ri....... Chew: NO, this battle is over. it would be pointless to continue this without our captains. Kuurobi: Fine*walks away* Gin: we will meet again, and the next time we meet, im gonna kill you all. Chew: hmp, dont get cocky human*jumps into the water with arlong on his back* Gin:*picking up krieg* WHERES THE DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*a doctor rushes over to tend to the unconscious krieg* GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!! THE END So, how was it? SUPER AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! pretty good hate it Category:Blog posts